Shattered Looking Glass
by Witch of the Sun
Summary: Mirrors are often compared to windows leading to a different reality and sometimes reflect different possibilities a person might take when peering into the looking glass. What happens when, Jason Voorhees, a High School Senior just trying to graduate, peers into the looking glass and finds not wonderland but a bloody nightmare come to life?
1. Introduction

**Hello, I am Witch of the Sun (formerly known as Zombiegirl197 in an account that is now archived) so as to not create too much confusion for previous readers of this story. As you know, I am re-uploading this story from my other account will a few edits and fixes here and there. I wasn't very satisfied with this story so far because of so many mistakes and errors I kept on seeing, but hopefully I managed to improve it to a better degree than it was before. Also wanted to play around with some head cannons and ideas I had for my take on Jason Voorhees here amongst other characters as well, as you will soon see upon further reading. I only hope that you all enjoy this story as it is slowly coming along and that you please leave a review on your thoughts on this fanfic, some constructive criticism, and how you like it so far.**

 **Also, please, do NOT tell me to "Update soon" or any of that annoying nonsense. It really aggravates me and actually makes me less inclined to speed up my writing. It's not helpful at all. Perhaps if there was an actual review left behind, I would be more forgiving but just endless "Update soon pls!" with no thoughts left behind I found irritating to no end. If you're gonna review, at least do it right.**

 **Anyways, enough of that, time to get this story going. Enjoy!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

The noisy background noise of wildlife in the forest greeted his senses upon gaining consciousness. Blinking rapidly with a deep groan and grimaced from the dull ache from the back of the head. Slowly sitting up from the wet ground below, the young man looked around to see where he was but found no significant recognizable areas near the vicinity. Rubbing his head, the young man climbed to his feet and wondered where he was and how he got here. Reaching up to run fingers to the side of his head, he winced from a sudden stinging pain and felt a sticky liquid. He pulled away to inspect them.

Blood.

Why was there blood…?

Feeling around the side of his head, he winced again from the stinging flaring up from agitation and decided to let the wound be. Screwing his face up in wonder over how he got hurt in the first place, he searched for a rock or something that could've caused the wound to his head. There was nothing though. No rocks or solid objects near where he was lying unconscious before.

Bringing his hand down to his side, it took the young man awhile to notice the noisy buzz of the wild life had since gone silent. A sudden chill came with it as uneasiness came with the sudden silence that now surrounded him. Hanging over his head and ringing in his ears. It was unsettling. Forests weren't supposed to be this still or quiet.

Taking a few steps back, the hairs on the back of his head raised up and the creeping, uneasy feeling of being watched came then. A pair of unseen predatory eyes somewhere off in the distant fog were watching with dark intensity.

The loud crack of twigs snapping was like a bullet being shot in the deathly quiet of the forest.

It caused him to jump, spooked by the sudden sound enough to let out an audible gasp. Tensing and a shivering visibly, both from the cold and another sound that sliced through the air. Heavy footsteps from behind a tree that were slowly coming closer towards the clearing and a low, echoing whisper that reached his ears.

 _Chu chu chu ah ah ah_

He whirled around, eyes widening at the dark shadow appearing from the fog. Alarm blaring in his mind. Somehow, the youth knew this person meant him harm and did not stick around to find out whether he was right or not.

Swallowing thickly, the teen stumbled back away from the shadow and instantly dashed off into the thick of the trees. Heart racing and fear the main driving force for the young man to move his legs. Leaping over overgrown roots, fallen logs, and evading thick bushes, he ran and ran. It did not help that the dense fog was difficult to navigate through as it hid away future obstacles and unsteady ground, often making him stumble and nearly fall as a result.

The dark presence could be felt chasing after the youth. The heavy footsteps sounding far to close for comfort, almost upon him. Dread filled the teen, making him pump his legs faster and weaved through the trees in an effort to shake off the dark shadow giving chase.

Dodging past a tree, he knew that it would not be enough. Somehow, deep in his soul, he knew there was no away to escape.

 _chu chu chu ah ah ah_

Maybe he could go the right, make a zip zag path and then circle around.

 _chu chu chu ah ah ah_

It doesn't have to be the end.

 _Jason…_

He can still make it. Just find a road leading to a town or call down a passing by vehicle! Anything to get away from this dark presence.

 _Jason._

A startling crash from behind caused a yelp to leap out from his throat. A wild look crossed his featured as he whipped around to see, nearly colliding with the bark of the tree. He yelped again when strands of long yellow hair got caught in a low tree branch.

 _Jason!_

Grabbing the hair, he wrenched them away from the branches with a wince and scurried off into the thickening fog. There has to be a way out of here. A town, a road, anything!

It was so close, he could feel the heavy breath against his neck.

"JASON!"

With a sudden jolt and screech, the teen stood up suddenly from the bed in cold sweat. Blood pounding in his head as his rattled mind attempted remember where he was. Blinking, the sight of a young brunette girl leaning over the side of his bed and hands on his shoulders. Concerned blue eyes searching his for something.

"Jason, you okay?" she asked, frowning. "You were having another bad dream."

Dazedly staring at her, it took his foggy, half asleep brain to register that he was back safely in his room with his little sister here. His little sister who no doubt was here to rouse him from his nightmare induced sleep.

"Ah…hey…um, uh, I'm okay." He replied, licking his lips. Heart still racing, the vivid image of the forest and dark presence following him slowly fading away in preference for the present around him. The unconvinced look on the preteen girl's face allowed him to focus and distract the teen mind from the dream he just woken up from.

"Really? Cause the way you woke up says a different story." Diana replied, arms crossed in front of her.

"Yeah, I'm fine." He says more strongly, slowly calming down. Diana still looked skeptical but then shrugged.

"Okay, if you say so. Mom's making breakfast. Come on." Jason watched his little sister walked towards the door, stopping for a moment to skeptically glance back at him one last time before disappearing through the doorway and pattering down the stairs. Leaving her brother to sigh heavily and flop back down on the bed. Throwing an arm over his eyes and lied there for several minutes.

Then, peeking over the elbow, the youth's gaze roamed around the four blue walls decorated with posters and picture frames of familiar people and movies. Music sheets and folders were strewn across the room with open drawers. A computer table with sound stereo and a guitar case leaning against the rolling chair situated underneath a window with early morning light streaming in. Head tilting back, the teen looked up at the black and red poster of a familiar black dressed imposing figure with his arms crossed and masked helmet tilted downwards in a stern fashion looking over the bed. The sight of the figure caused a small smile to curl up on his face, thinking of how Darth Vader would've sent that dark presence running for the hills if they ever met. It was somewhat reassuring imaging the Dark Lord of the Sith holding up his red lightsaber, coming to his defense. Settling back down and lying there, the youth slowly began to calm after that entertaining thought and slowly came a more relaxed state.

This was his room.

He was home.

He was safe.

Jason sighed once again, bringing his arm down.

It was another nightmare.

The same nightmare he's been having for years.

For as long as he can remember, Jason has been plagued by nightmares all his life. Therapy didn't seem to do much except diagnose him as some kid with a bad case of night terrors and shove pills down his throat. The nightmares still come but are less frequent now and only become problematic if he is off his medication for too long. Having dealt with these nightmares for so long, Jason has since stopped questioning the whys or whats to this problem and instead just shrugged and accepted they were a daily part of his life, albeit, an annoying one.

Taking a breath and quickly sitting up, the blonde boy shuffled across the floor to the door, intent on taking a shower to help wake himself up more. Scowling deeply when catching sight of his haggard appearance in the bathroom mirror and sighed once again.

"Ugh…damn. I look like crap." He muttered, studying his face. Dark bags were visible underneath tired green eyes. His face was pale, making the scar running horizontal across his right eyes more prominent. Dry lips curved downwards in disapproval of the image, stretching the three smaller scars on the left side of his mouth. Shaking his head and stepping towards the shower, he yawned loudly and turned it on. Loudly humming the Imperial March in a rich, baritone singing voice.

He never noticed that glimpse of a shadow moving across the reflective surface of the mirror briefly before disappearing.


	2. Another Day in Life

**A few changes and edits, but it's the same chapter. After this, the story will continue.**

* * *

 **Chapter 1-Just another day in Life**

A cursed was uttered from the driver seat of the car currently tearing through the street. Tires screeching and swerving to make the bend towards the parking lot. Slowing to a safer speed once inside and quickly scanned for any free space left that wasn't taken by adolescent teens that had the sense to come to school earlier than him.

Miraculously, he managed to get a spot before another guy could get it and promptly kicked his door open. Grabbing both his backpack and guitar case and ran out, locking his car. The blonde ignored the yelled obscenities shot after him from the other car and ran past the school ladies to first period.

There was only one minute left when he got to the classroom door and wrenched it open. Darting past his teacher who bemusedly watched him scramble to get to his desk before the bell without hitting anyone, Jason awkwardly slid into his seat with only seconds to spare.

"Well, that was certainly quite the entrance. Cutting a little too close there, eh, Mr. Voorhees?" Mr. Pointe du Lac raised a brow at the blonde teenager sitting in his desk and ruffling inside his backpack to get his folder and notebook out. Jason grinned sheepishly, then sighed with relief when the bell rung then. Mr. Pointe du Lac was known for his steady tolerance of two time tardy offenders before taking points off. This would've been Jason's fourth time coming to class late and he seriously did not want to spend a Saturday school here.

"Since everyone is here now, we can begin." The tall, pale teacher spoke with a French accent, going to the board. A few sighs emitted amongst the female students as the male teacher began to hand out instructions. It was no surprise to have some female students falling over themselves after Mr. Pointe du Lac. He was one of the youngest teachers here at the school surprisingly and quite handsome too with intense green eyes and long, dark hair tied in a low ponytail in a similar fashion to Jason himself. However, he was always polite and seemed to hold himself at a distance from others, even amongst his own fellow teachers. "Turn to page 350. Anybody who doesn't have a book may share with another student."

Swiftly, Jason grabbed his book and flipped it open, searching for the page number. Feeling a tap on his arm, he swerved his head to the side to see a black girl with dyed red hair leaning to the side of her seat. Kia Waterson, if he remembered correctly. Jason never really bothered to remember everyone's name in this particular class but knew this particular student in another class they had together. She was a bit loud and often made jokes that were funny but can be insensitive at times. Still, she was fine, he supposed.

"Hey, can we share books today? I forgot mine."

"Sure." Jason curled his lips up in an easy going gesture. The girl scooted over and looked over the edge to the page they were on. Both listened to the teacher talk about the lesson for today and read the chapter they were learning from.

After that, class went by fast as Jason went through the motions of the day. With fellow classmates doing the same boring routine of going to class, doing the work assigned to them, turning in said work, being told what their homework is, and then going to the next class to repeat the same process. It wasn't all that bad though, as a few teachers were actually good at keeping their students interested and even let them have a break with jokes and causing a bit of a ruckus before bringing order back to their classroom. Of course, not all teachers were as nice, and Jason dreaded fifth period where his least favorite teacher was most likely going to give him a hard time again.

The lunch bell rang as he and the rest of the students got up to get out of their fourth period classrooms and rush out to eat and hang out with friends. Moving around stealthily through the crowd and towards the quad near the theatre building, Jason hurried on over with his guitar held tight. Once reaching the side of the theatre, he smiled and pushed the door open to step inside.

When Jason stepped into the theatre, he saw a small portion of his group of friends were present. The rest were either off doing club activities or hanging out somewhere else for the day. Usually everyone would be in the theatre together, talking or practicing various forms of art and music. It was the main reason why the group existed in the first place. Everyone had a certain love for music, art, and theatre in some shape or form.

Two girls were up in the square booth overlooking the seats and provided with a perfect view of the stage while fixing the sounds and electronic equipment. The technicians of the group had an affinity in music and computer programs. The brunette haired Sidney was bent over one laptop while the short statured, bespectacled Maddy was testing the settings of the speakers. Light frosted hair pulled up into a messy high ponytail.

Over on stage, gathered around in a line with two down seated below on the red seats, where five students practicing their voice ranges. The two girls and one boy on stage held scripts in their hands, reading and testing out the sound of the words in song.

A round faced girl with stringy yellow hair concentrated on her lines and paid little attention to anything else. Ned, a tall and lanky boy who should be doing this lines, gave a flirtatious glance to the other girl, a sandy blonde named Greta, who rolled her eyes at him. Focusing most of her attention on the script, attempting to ignore Ned's flirtatious advances when he knows damn well she has a boyfriend.

She lasted 0.1 seconds.

Ned let out a short yowl in, bending over to hold his bruising side where Greta struck him.

"Wow, Ned, having a little too much attention there?" the curly auburn haired boy cackled, shifting his weight on the red cushion seat. He was a somewhat overweight young man, bringing on many insecurities to his personality, but was an overall friendly individual, if a bit obnoxious in persisting to do a joke over and over again. In any consolation, Shelley wasn't one to take a joke too far, unlike Ned who didn't know when to stop.

The pale blonde girl, Tina, recovered quickly from her giggling fit and straightened up. Clip board brought up as she cleared her throat and addressed the teens on stage to get back to practice, blue eyes still sparkling with mirth.

"Right then. Let's get back to-"

A loud crash and cursing was heard backstage, the curtains blocking whatever happened from view as everyone turned curiously to see.

"Mark! Hey, you okay?"

"No, Billy! Fricking Moon Moon fell on my foot!"

"Woah, jeez, I was just making sure you were okay."

Greta stepped near where the voices were emitting from, concerned. "Hey, you guys need any help back there?"

"Ah, no, we're fine Greta. Mark here is just being a big baby."

"Shut up Billy!"

Tina frowned as everyone began to group together in the back of the stage. Perhaps if things hadn't quite got so distracting, she would've been cool about it, but as soon as Shelley joined the crowd and everyone proceeded to gawk and talk amongst each other, that was when things got annoying. Tina huffed, ready to stand up and call everyone back to attention when a familiar scarred face appeared in her vision. Immediately, all annoyance was wiped off her face as she smiled brightly.

"Hey Jason! About time you got here!" she stood up to greet the towering form for a quick hug before he took Shelley's former occupied seat beside her. Slinging his guitar case and back pack down to his feet, Jason leaned back on the red cushions.

"It's hard to get through the crowds in this school, like, seriously. We're overcrowded with more kids than this place can handle." Jason sighed, interested to know what everyone else was doing on stage but was feeling too lazy to investigate himself. "So now you guys are practicing during lunch? Man you never quit." He grinned at Tina and leaned back from the mock punch.

"Yeah, well, some of us want to do things right when auditions come out this year. Also the deal with Mr. Craven was that if we wanted to stay in here today, we have to do some practice for the sake of practice." Tina rolled her eyes, huffing. "Looks like he's making good on his word last year when he found out we were sneaking in here to hang out during lunch."

Jason cringed remembering what happened. It was the last two weeks of school and Shelley thought it be swell to do a small private party here for some of their Senior friends. Jason thought that was pushing their luck, Tina and Maddy agreeing with him, but they were largely ignored in favor of the excitement and plans the rest made. At first, everything was going fine and would've been alright if it weren't for the sound system being cranked up high by a mischievous Ned right as a roaring T-rex came on screen. At that moment, Jason just knew that they weren't going to get away with this. That roar could practically be heard all over the school. That was when Mr. Craven came in and caught them having the projector down, watching Jurassic Park, with popcorn littering the floor and everyone cowering in their seats with hands over their ears. Everyone's hearing was nothing but a complete buzz at the time, making the teacher's words fly over their heads as they gave nothing but blank looks to the irate man.

That was both one of the most embarrassing and memorable moments in Jason's memory. Not only did the whole school hear it, but it was considered one of the best supposed Senior pranks ever as people were already hyped up when the teaser trailer to Jurassic World came out. It helped that the Seniors changed their original prank to a Jurassic themed one by grabbing two of those puppet costume dinosaurs and walk around the school, screeching in random students' faces. From the chatter and buzz surrounding the school a few days after the group came out of the principle's office, it made getting caught and punished with Saturday schools worth it.

Pushing a lock of hair behind her ear, Tina looked up at Jason and a slow smile spread across her face. "You know, Chris is throwing a party at her parent's ranch this Friday night. She was actually wondering if you might want to come and maybe do a live show?" she pointedly glanced down to the guitar case then back up at him.

A perturbed light flickered across his features when the elder directed his focus on her. Jaw set straight and visible discomfort crossed over his face.

Nothing his reaction, Tina gave a weak grin and tried to ease the awkwardness of the conversation. "You don't have to if you don't want to…I mean…I know that you and Chris…" she coughed, tempted to avert her eyes away but resisted. "I just thought that it might help you relax to go and hang out with friends. Maybe grab some free food and drinks…I noticed you haven't been sleeping well." Tina pointed to the dark bag around Jason's eyes.

Jason blinked, knowing that they were present but stubbornly did not want to acknowledge them. "It's nothing Tina. Really, you know about my night terrors…" he muttered, slumping in his seat.

"I know but…okay, you don't have to come. It was just a suggestion." Tina twisted around to face the now empty stage (everyone having gone back), fiddling with her necklace; disappointed for more than one reason. The drop in his friend's mood didn't go unnoticed. Jason bit his inner cheek, wondering on what to say next, then exhaled loudly.

"Fine. I'll come."

Tina jerked her head up, surprised. "Y-you don't have to-really Jas-" she was cut off by him. "No, it's fine. Besides, I'm betting the rest of the group is gong too, am I right?" A nod was his answer.

"Then okay. I'll do a few songs, if they have the supplies."

"Yeah they do. Bu-"

"Okay. I'm going." Jason forced a grin at her. Then, titling his head back on the seat, closed his eyes, and abruptly ended the conversation.

Tina opened her mouth to say more but then, thinking about it, decided against it. Tina shook her head, wondering who he was really trying to convince, her or himself. Pointedly ignoring the fluttering in her stomach and small hopeful thoughts in her head while taking a quick glance over at Jason.

Returning her focus on the stage, Tina leaned forward on her seat, hands on her knees, and squinted to try and see the backstage.

"Where the Hell did those losers go?" Tina grumbled. Pushing herself up, Tina turned to the booth where Maddy and Sidney were to check they were still there before heading up on stage herself to go get the others back out. Leaving Jason to open his eyes and bend over to grab his guitar. He checked the tightness of the strings prior to strumming the chords and work out a tune to play while absentmindedly waiting for everyone else to come back.

"So, Jay jay, when are you going to make that album of yours?" Sidney called out from the booth, getting a chuckle out of him. Twisting his body around towards the booth, Jason answered back with a shrug.

"Not for awhile Sid! I still need to write a few more songs!"

Maddy, throwing her hand up as though she were in class, piped up teasingly "If you need any help, you know where I am." She giggled, pressing a button to blare out a tune from the speakers.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah! I know where you live!" He deepened his voice at the last sentence and shared a laugh with the other two girls. Once done, Jason went back to strumming his guitar and humming, bobbing his head a little. Pushing any and all thoughts about Friday night's party to the back of his head in favor of singing a random song. He was already regretting on agreeing to go Friday night. Damn it. Well, he already said he was gonna come and knowing Chris, she would have everything set up by the time he got there.

A wince came, scowling darkly and forcibly pushed any and all thoughts of Chris Higgins from his mind.

Friday night was going to be an interesting night to say the least.

The last of the two classes for the day flew by fast without incident and, to Jason's relief, fifth period was given a substitute teacher for the day as Ms. Shaw wasn't feeling very well to come to school. Inwardly, Jason hoped that the old bat would be gone for a long time. Maybe never come back, though he dare not get his hopes up. Honestly, that woman has had it out for him since he came to this school.

Pushing thoughts of Ms. Shaw away, Jason waited for his sister to get out of school. Drumming his fingers against the car wheel, Jason glanced down at the radio when hearing a pop song come on. He flinched, nose wrinkled in disgust and quickly turned off the volume.

"Nothing like synthetic voices making everyone's brains turn to mush." He muttered, leaning over to grab an Iron Maiden CD and quickly popped it in and turned up the volume. Jason soon fell back in his seat, letting his annoyance be washed away by classic rock.

Where his little sister was more open to various genres and artists of music, Jason narrowed down his tastes to Rock n' Roll, Metal, orchestra, and Broadway music, surprisingly enough. Most of it can be blamed on his mother, as she always expressed her own tastes in music to him when he was young. She always had a heavier influence on him than his little sister.

Speaking of said girl, Jason glanced over when hearing the roar of stomping kids rushing out of the classrooms and quickly get into their parents' cars or find friends to hang out together somewhere. Several minutes later, he spotted a familiar face heading straight for his car. He waved at her, smirking when Diana came close enough to hear the guitar solo playing inside and rolled her eyes while smiling.

"Iron Maiden again, bro?" She asked, opening the passenger side door and jumped in. Tossing her backpack in the backseat and slamming the door shut. "Don't you ever get sick of listening them? Put on Nirvana or The Beatles, Jay. You've been listening to these guys for a week now!"

"I don't have them on me right now. And you've been playing those two for two months, so lay off my Iron Maiden." Jason reached over to ruffle her head. His hand got smacked away.

"Watch it, Jay!" Diana pouted, patting her hair down and leaned away from. "Don't think I don't know what you're up to!" Jason has always been known for giving unexpected noogies to his little sister when she least expected it. She was starting to wizen up to her brother's antics, and judging by the chagrin look on his face, she had a right to be suspicious.

Jason chuckled, easing out of the parking lot once he saw it was clear to drive off. Then, deepening his voice in goofy tones, he spoke to her, "Oh Didi. So paranoid. Much suspicion." He barely reacted when she punched him in the arm for that.

"Stop being a meme Jay." The younger sibling shifted around in her pockets, grabbing her pair of earbuds and plugged herself in to her smart phone. The rest of the drive was spent in silence. The two siblings lost in their own musical worlds. By the time the two got back home, the Iron Maiden CD was half way done.

Diana jumped out of the vehicle and raced up to the front door, leaving her backpack in her brother's car. This annoyed Jason a little, thinking about having Diana come back out to get it herself as he grabbed his own things. It was her stuff, she should be responsible enough to get it herself.

"Mom! I'm hoooome!" he called out, lightly kicking the door shut behind him. Hearing no reply, Jason assumed his mother was out running errands or something, and left to quickly drop his stuff down at the basement before sprinting back up and go into the kitchen to get something to eat. Diana was already there, pouring herself a glass of Arizona tea and waiting for her chicken nuggets to cook inside the mini oven.

"Hey, Di," he called out, gently giving a nudge at the back of her head, "You're backpack is in my car. Get it out." He ignored the indigent mutterings from her, thinking instead of filling his stomach with something for lunch. Venturing into the fridge, Jason paused when the tell-tale ringing of a smart phone came and got it out of his jean pocket. Seeing 'Mom' on the screen, Jason answered it and put it on speaker, allowing himself to grab a few things in the fridge and talk to his mom at the same time.

"Hey mom, what's up?"

"Hello, Jason, are you and Diana back home already?" Pamela's voice came from he speaker.

"Yeah, mom. We're here." Jason got a plate of left over meatloaf and grabbed the jug of Arizona tea Diana was about to put back in the fridge, lifting it away from her with a small laugh. "We're just getting some lunch." He ruffled through the cabinets to get a glass, ignoring his sister's 'Hey!' behind him.

"Don't burn the house down you two. Remember what happened last time." Pamela laughed, a second voice speaking in the back. Recognizing it as his father, Jason wondered where both of his parents were considering Elias was supposed to be at work today. Did his mother go over to meet with him? Hearing his mother's voice come back, Jason spun out of the way of his sister making off with her nuggets to the living room to watch TV. "Hey, Jason, you don't have any plans this Friday, do you?"

The teen froze, silent.

"Jason?"

Snapping out of his stupor, Jason cleared his throat and picked up the phone. "Uh…yeah. I'm here. Hehehe…um…why you ask? Do you need me to watch Diana, Friday?" Jason got the meatloaf out of the microwave and leapt up to sit on the counter, thinking.

"Well, your father and I have plans to go on a date on Friday." Pamela replied. "It has been awhile since we went out together." More like since Jason was in middle school and was getting used to the idea of having a snot nosed little sister. He winced, thinking of the distance between his parents lately. Both he and Diana noticed. Still though, he had plans of his own on Friday and he already said he'd be going to that party. A party his mother would no doubt disapprove of and frown upon if she discovered about it.

"W-well…um…I-I guess. I mean, I did plan on meeting up with a few friends…but…" he cursed himself for saying that. Just tell her to hire a babysitter or something. But his conscious, the damn thing, told him they were just getting money flowing in, they couldn't waste it on a babysitter. What to do, what to do. Reluctantly, Jason adjusted the phone and muttered. "I can cancel it for you guys. It's cool."

"Oh, thank you Honey. I appreciate it." Yeah, he was sure she did. Now to figure out how to get to that party without alerting his parents to his absence. Looks like this calls for some Voorhees sibling cooperation. "Well, thank you again Honey. Your father and I should be home around six. Make sure Diana doesn't eat too much sweets." Jason nodded, saying yes to everything his mother said as he waited for her to end the conversation and hang up.

"Yeah, love you too Ma, bye." He sighed heavily, turning off the phone while conspiring in his head a plan for Friday night. This calls for some major bribery, and knowing his sister, it was going to take a lot of convincing to get her to go along with it. Something the elder sibling was not looking forward to.

Is it too late yet to call off going to the party?

Hearing his phone ping several times with text messages, Jason slid the screen open and frowned. Welp, there goes that option now with his friends expecting him to be there. What was that about Tommy bringing his dad's sound stereo to the party? Oh crap, what was that what he thinks it is? With Mackie powered mixers and JBL speakers!?

Giddy over the expensive sound equipment and positively geeking out over the equipment that was being brought over specifically for his performance. Jason froze when reading Billy's text.

'This is insurance in case you thought of backing out. Mwahahaha!'

Jason glared at his phone, trying to reach through the digital screen and burn holes at Billy's forehead. His friend knew him too well. Without any hesitation, Jason told Billy exactly what he thought of him.

'That is evil Billy. Pure evil!'

All he got was an emoji smiley face in response.

That was it.

Jason had to get to that party if only to geek over and try out the sound equipment there. It didn't matter if Chris Higgins thought of bringing all this stuff for him or not.

Jason Voorhees was going to that party Friday night.


End file.
